Making Ian Ours
by journey maker
Summary: Joey finds a baby , soon becomes a father with help from a friend.
1. Chapter 1

Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

One day after Joey had been beaten badly by his drunken dad, he walked until the anger left. As he walked down the alley behind the bowling alley, he heard the sound of baby. He went over to the trash container, and there was a bundle. He went over to the bundle and just as he was going to touch it, the bundle moved and Joey nearly jumped out of his skin.

He gently picked up the bundle and opened it. There was a red headed baby, and it had a great set of lungs. Joey looked around, but there wasn't anyone around. "What am I going to do with you?" He said.

Joey then took the bundle to the Game Shop, hoping that maybe Grandpa would know what to opened the door to find Joey standing there with a weird look on his face, and a really horrible smell coming from whatever he was holding.

Grandpa went to find out what was taking Yami do long. He smiled as he saw Joey, but frowned at his expression. "Joseph, what's wrong?" Grandpa asked.

"I found this bundle behind the Bowling Alley, there's a baby inside and I don't know anything about babies, please will you help me?" Joey said.

Grandpa smiled at him, then he looked at Yami and said "please take Joseph upstairs and get him cleaned up while I take care if this beautiful baby boy."

"You know that me and the other Yami's can send that SOB to the Shadows if you just say the word." Joey winced as Yami applied some cream to his back. 'I know, but how would I explain how my "daddy" disappeared?"

DOWNSTAIRS

Solomon laid the baby on his bed and chuckled as his face contorted as he was trying to poop his diaper. "let's see what you left for me." Before opening that diaper, Solomon found three dish towels and a couple safety pins. "Now we can open this rather smelly diaper."

Solomon hadn't forgotten how rather fragrant a dirty diaper could be. Just as he opened the diaper, both Joseph and Yami came into the room. When they got a whiff of what was inside, well they both ran out of the room gagging.

Solomon smiled down at the baby, and said "aren't they funny." While Solomon changed the baby, he made sure that the baby hadn't been abused. When he made sure that the baby wasn't hurt he smiled and looked down at the baby and said, "We can't call you baby forever, you will need a name." Just then Yami and Joseph came back. Yami asked " is it safe to come back?"

Solomon chuckled and said, "yes, Yami it's alright." Joey smiled down at the baby, and he said, "Grandpa, what do we name him?"

Solomon went over to stand beside Joseph and said, "I agree he needs a name, now what name will it be?" Joseph picked him up and said, I think you're name should be, Ian Matthew. How about that Grandpa?" Solomon smiled and said, "that's a very good name, don't you agree Ian?"

Chapter Two Next. Please R/R


	2. Chapter 2

Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

One afternoon, while Joey and Yami had gone to the store for baby formula, diapers and bring something for dinner, they noticed that the door to the Game Shop was wide open.

Yami turned off the car, and he told Joey "you must remain inside the car." Then he got out of the car. He ran around to back, there he noticed the body of Solomon lying on the ground.

Joey ran out back and when he saw the body of Solomon, he ran to get inside, but just then Bakura and Marik's bodies materialized and Bakura said, "Ishizu has the baby, I think that they wanted you, and when Solomon wouldn't tell them anything, they ruffed him up then left."

Seto was going home, when he heard the sirens. Out of pure curiosity he told his driver, "follow that ambulance." When it stopped outside the Game Shop, Seto got out and followed the Game EMT's around back.

When he saw Solomon lying on the ground, Seto said, "take him to Kaiba Hospital." Joey turned and as he saw who was talking, he said, "thank you."

Seto walked over to Yami and asked, "whats going on here?"

Joey hurried over to Marik and said, "please can you take me over to Ishizu's, I really need to make sure that Ian is okay."

Seto turned towards Joey and asked, "who is Ian?"

Just then they heard Solomon"s voice, weak as it is say, "Joseph it was your father and three if his so called friends. After you and Yami left, Odeon brought Ishizu here to see Ian. She asked to take little Ian home, she said, "Odeon will bring me and this precious babe back when Joseph gets back."

Seto was still confused. When he heard that Joey's damn father had something to do with hurting Solomon he said, "whatever you need to take that son-of-a-bitch out, just let me know."

Yami thanked him, but he said, "where they are going, well no human can go." Both Bakura and Marik burst out laughing maniacalky, and that made Seto happy that they weren't mad at him. The ambulance took Solomon to Kaiba's private medical hospital. Seto said to Joey, "lets go, I'll take you to the Ishtars."

Joey got into the limo and the driver took them to the Ishtars. When he Odeon opened the door, he knew that something was wrong. Joey said, " Solomon's been hurt." Then he fainted.

Odeon caught him before he hit the floor. Ishizu came into the room, and upon seeing Seto Kaiba there, she asked, "what's going on?"

Malik appeared beside his sister and said, "Joseph's father has been abusing him for a very long time. Today that sick excuse for a human being decided that he needed to play with his son again. Well they only hurt Solomon, he's going to be fine. Kaiba had him taken to his private hospital."

Ishizu left for a minute, when she came back she was carrying the most beautiful little boy. She put Ian into Joseph's arms and when Ian saw his daddy, he smiled that big toothless grin, and reached up to touch Joey's face. Joey hugged his son and said, "thank God that you weren't hurt."

Seto's phone rang, "yes this is Seto, that's great, I'll let everyone here know, and Mokuba, you may have another little patient to see."

Joey looked down at his son and said, "did you hear that Ian, Grandpa Sol is going to be fine." Ian started grunting, Odeon took a step back and said, "whatever he's doing isn't going to smell good.

Ishizu looked at Joseph and said, "Odeon's right, I'll flip you for it." Joey smiled down at his son, who was still grunting and said, "Ian and I are a team" aren't we?" Just then Ian smiled up at Joey, and he was kicking his arms and legs babbling something Malik looked at his sister and asked, "what in the hell is he saying?"

Seto reached around Joey took Ian's foot and said, "he's staying hey I left this for you, change me now, or I'll start screaming." Ishizu smiled and said, "Joseph, you can change that precious babe in here."

Seto went too, he asked, "can I change him?" Joey said, "I hope you know what you're doing."

Seto took Ian from Joey, laid him on the mattress. He opened the diaper, he grabbed a dry diaper, laid it over Ian, good thing he did, Ian smiled and let go, Ian shot a good stream of urine straight towards Seto.

Joey laughed until he nearly fell on the floor. Ian was giggling, shaking his arms and legs. "How'd you know?" Joey asked. "Remember I have a younger brother, he tried that on me more then once." So started the relationship between Seto, Joey, and of course, Ian.

Chapter Three Next. Please R/R


	3. Chapter 3

Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

Seto offered for Joey and Ian to stay at the Manor. Before they left the Ishtars, Ishizu said, Joseph. "I know that you love this little boy, but you really need to find out if he has parents. Please go to the proper authorizes and file powers."

Seto thanked her, then took Joey and Ian back to the Manor. Before they got there, Seto called and talked to Roland about what had happened. "I'll contact Frederick and have him investigate to find out if anyone had abandoned a child, but sir you know that Joseph may have to give the baby to someone in the CPS division until things get settled."

Seto knew that what Roland was saying was true, he didn't know how Joey was going to react. Joey knew that something was bothering Seto, do he asked, "Seto what's wrong?"

Seto looked at Joey, then he asked, "will you be able to deal with maybe losing Ian if the Court decides that Ian should be placed in CPS custody until his parents are found?"

Tears filled Joey's eyes as he looked down at the baby in his arms. "I really don 't know what I'll do, I only want to become Ian's daddy." Then he looked at Seto and asked, "will you please help me?"

As the car pulled up in front of the Manor, the driver opened the door. Seto helped Joey to get out by holding Ian, as they climbed the steps, Seto said, "Roland and Helga are like the parents that Mokie and I didn't have.

When Seto opened the door, Helga was coming downstairs, and when she saw the baby her smiled widened as she walked over and asked, "who do we have here?" Ian give Helga the most sweetest toothless smile. She laughed and then she asked. Joseph, "may I please hold this sweet baby?"

Joey smiled at her as they walked into the Family Room. As they sat down, Ian giggled as Helga tickled him. Joey told Helga about finding Ian, and how his own father was resresponsible for the injuries Solomon Motto received. Ian started fussing, Joey smiled as he said? "I think that Ian is hungry and he probably needs changed."

While Helga and Joey were taking care if Ian, Seto went to the Den to call Roland. When Seto told Roland "how Joseph found a baby behind the Bowling Alley. Dad, what does Joey do. He really loved little Ian."

Roland sighed then he said, "son I really don't know. Let me talk to Frederick, he'll be able to figure it out. Where is Joseph and the baby?" Seto chucked as he said, well lets just say, this might get harder for the even Frederick to take Ian away from Joey now."

"So what you're saying is your mom is probably so enambered with Ian?"

Seto chucked and said, "you know your wife, and how she loves babies, so I'd have to say bingo, you win the prize "

Tears filled Joseph's eyes as he looked at Seto's mom reacting with Ian. "Joseph, what's wrong?" Helga asked.

As tears ran down Joseph's face, he said. "It's killing me knowing that Ian could be taken away from me. I want to grab him and start running, maybe no one would ever find us."

Helga gave Ian back to Joseph, then she wrapped them in her arms and said, "I know my husband and oldest son, and they'll find some way for you and your son to remain together." Joseph hugged her and looked at his son and said, "I pray that your right."

When Seto walked into the room, he saw that Joey had been crying. Helga had her arm's around both Joey and Ian. Seto Didn't understand why he felt so protective. Helga looked at her oldest son and smiled as she said, "son, you don't have to be so concerned. Joseph' s been telling me how much he loves his son."

Just then Ian started fussing and Seto walked over, he held out his hands and picks Ian up. Seto took Ian over to the other couch , where he changed the baby. Helga knew right then that Seto would be with the Joseph to keep little Ian. Helga wished there was someday she and Roland could do something to help.

Chapter Four Next. Please R/R


	4. Chapter 4

Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

When Roland got home, he wasn't alone. Frederick Douglas was with him. Frederick was not only the families Attorney, he was also a Personal friend both Roland and Helga.

As Roland and Fredrick stood in the doorway, Helga glared at them. Seto looked at his mom, and then at the doorway and when he saw who she was looking at, Seto softly said, "mom, they aren't the emeny."

Ian started fussing, Joey smiled and said, "I think someone needs his diaper changed." Helga smiled at him and looked at Joseph and told him,"why don't you take this precious little boy into the other room and change him, Seto please go with him."

After they left, Helga turned to the look at Frederick, then she asked, "I guess Roland had briefed you on the situation right?" Roland was about to say something, but the look his wife gave him, well he kept real quiet.

"Yes, I''ve been told of what's been going on and I've got some of my best people looking into it. Now, before you bite my head off, I talked to Judge Felix into looking at the paper work, and until anyone comes forth staying that the baby in question is their baby, then Mr. Joseph Wheeler will be taking care of Ian Matthew." Helga nearly jumped off the couch and hugged Frederick.

"Listen, this is only a temporary situation, my people are good at finding people even when they don't want to be found." Frederick said.

Just then Joey came back ti where the others were, laughing and holding a very hungry baby. Seto was silently cursing, because when he changed Ian, he wasn't paying attention, and well like any baby boy, if you aren't prepared, well you'll get peed on.

When Helga, Roland and even Frederick saw Seto's wet shirt, they all started laughing, even little Ian was laughing. Seto finally started laughing along with the others. "Seto, Roland said. Frederick has something to tell you and Joseph."

First of all, Roland looked at Seto and said, "Mokuba called and said, Solomon's going to be fine. When he's released from the Hospital, he'll be staying here until he's ready to go home."

Joseph's eyes filled with tears as he listened that Grandpa was getting better. He looked down at Ian and hugging him he said "did you hear that, your Grandpa is better." Ian's toothless grin got so wide, and Helga said, "this sweet baby knows who his grandpa is."

Seto smiled down at both Joey and Ian, as he said, "I so glad that Solomon is coming here to recuperate, but what about Joey and Ian. When will Joey know for sure if he's going to be Ian's daddy?"

Just then Frederick's phone rang. He went into the other room to answer it. When he came back, his face didn't show any emotion, then he went over and sat next to Joseph and said, "we have to appear in Court tomorrow. Judge Felix has something he needs to talk to you about. Don't worry your entire family will be there to support you."

Ian started fussing, so Helga took him into the other room to change his diaper and give him a bottle. As Ian was drinking is formula, Helga closed her eyes and said a prayer that tomorrow Joseph would become this little ones daddy.

Back in the other room, tension was really high. Seto sat beside Joey, he put his arm around him and whispered, "we need to ask the man upstairs to help make sure that tomorrow becomes the day we all want."

Then Seto kissed Joey, it took him be surprise. Both Roland and Frederick had smiles on their faces as they left the room. "Roland turned to his old friend and said, "I've prayed that this situation would end, and Joseph would become Ian's daddy."

Frederick looked at his old and dear friend and he said, "I''ve said my own prayers, hoping that things turned out in Joseph's favor."

Just then the door bell rang. When Roland opened the door to find a man in a fancy suit "May I help you." Roland asked.

Fredrick walked over to find out what was going on. The man handed Roland a piece if paper. "what is that?" Fredrick asked.

"Who are you? I was told that a man lived here, that he had my friends baby." The man said.

"Well you go tell your friend that we'll Court tomorrow. Judge Felix will proceed over the Case. Your friend can tell his side if the story. Now please leave this house, and never come back."

Chapter Five Next. Please R/R


	5. Chapter 5

Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Today was the day that would decide if Joseph Wheeler would become Ian Matthew's daddy or not.

When Judge Felix asked if anyone objected the issue in front of Court, if not, then the Case of Domino v Ian Court of Family Services will be give Joseph William Wheeler custody of Ian Matthew. Joseph will become the father of Ian Matthew Wheeler.

The Court House erupted with cheers and thunderous applause. Judge Felix banged and banged his gavel, but finally put it aside and he cheered along with the others.

The doors to the Court House, and in walked a distinguished looking gentleman and a young woman. Everyone sat down and the room got quiet.

"May I ask who you are and what business do you have here?" The Judge asked.

"My name is Donald Victor, and this is me niece Jennifer Lewis. Jennifer gave birth a baby in Domino General Hospital, when she was told her baby died." Frederick walked over to where the man was, and asked, "did your niece give birth to a boy or girl?" The man started to protest, when Judge Felix banged the gavel and said, "you will answer the question."

Mr. Victor looked at Frederick, then he said, "Jennifer had a baby girl." Jennifer stood up and looked over towards where Joey was sitting holding little Ian. "That's my baby, I know that's my baby girl "

Judge Felix motioned to his Bailiff and said, "make sure that that young lady never gets near that baby." Frederick moved to sand between the young lady and where Joseph was sitting. "Mr. Victor, the baby that Mr. Wheeler is holding, is a boy."

Miss Lewis started crying, but where is my baby, Uncle Donald, where is my baby?" Frederick softly said to Donald, "I'm calling for medical transport, you need to get help for Niece, and find out what the hell happened to her baby." Donald thanked Frederick for helping, and he vowed to find out answers for his niece."

When the medical transport took the young lady and her Uncle to the nearest mental hospital. Then Judge Felix said, "Now down to the business at hand. Mr. Wheeler, please stand up. Do you want to become father to Ian Matthew?" Tears filled Joseph's eyes as he listened to what the Judge said, the he held Ian to his breast and looked at the Judge. "Sir, this little bundle of love became my son the day I picked him up. He'll be my son till the end of time."

Well then, are there witnesses here willing to sign papers giving Joseph the right to become father Ian's daddy?" A voice from the back of the room said, "I'll sign anything to help Joseph and Ian to become a family."

Tears ran down Joey's face as he turned around, and there stood Solomon, he was supported by Bakura on one side, and Marik on the other. Joey whispered, "Ian, there is your Grandpa." Ian looked at Solomon and grinned that beautiful toothless grin.

Judge Felix blinked back the tears, then he said, "Mr. Wheeler you need to come up to the table and sign the papers, then you and your son and grandpa can go home."

When then got outside the Court House, Joey walked over to Solomon. Seto took Ian so Joey could make sure Solomon was really there. "I prayed and prayed that nothing would take you away from Ian and me." He Kissed that beautiful face that had become so loved by so many people.

Seto walked over with Ian, and when Solomon smiled at the little boy. Ian's smile grew and grew, then Ian reached out to Solomon. Helga took the little one and put him up against Solomon's breast and Ian grabbed hold of Solomon, and looking into those peaceful eyes, Ian started babbling something that must of been funny, because Ian started laughing.

As they walked over to where the cars were parked, they all started laughing. Helga smiled as she said, "Solomon, things are going to get better and better."

Chapter Six Next. Please R /R


	6. Chapter 6

Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Ian was asleep by the time they got back to the Manor. Seto carried Ian inside, while Joey walked Solomon into the front door.

Roland walked beside his wife, and he smiled as he watched Seto with Ian. "Our oldest son is becoming a father figure toward that precious little boy," Helga nodded that she agreed. The expression on Seto's face was priceless. Helga giggled as Roland said, "I think Ian just deposited something, and from the look on our sons face, it must really stink.

Solomon chuckled as he said, "your son just gave Seto a rather stinky gift." Joey looked over and he to chuckled, "I guess I'd better go save Seto." Helga got to Seto, and she said, "I'll take this stinky little one."

Seto didn't argue, he gave his mom Ian, and walked over to where Joseph and Solomon were. Helga looked down into Ian's face and siftly said, "did you fill your diaper with something messy and stinky?" Ian gave her his famous toothless grin.

Joseph asked Seto, "will you please help grandpa into the Manor, I'm going to help rescue your mom from opening a really stinky diaper." When Joseph walked over to where Helga was, he could smell his little boys rather stinky diaper.

Helga saw Joseph coming over, and she smiled down at Ian and pointed towards his daddy, and said, "look Ian your daddy is coming." Joseph smiled as he reached for his son. "What have you been doing?" Ian smiled at his daddy, then he started fussing.

Joseph kissed his cheek, then Joseph said, "let's get you changed shall we." Helga smile and said, "you can change Ian in the back seat of this car." When Joseph opened the diaper, the smell made both Helga and himself gag.

"You are one stinky baby, do you know that?" Ian babbled and kicked his feet and grinned that beautiful toothless grin. He sure knows that we all love him doesn't he?" Helga said as Joseph changed Ian's diaper. Joseph picked his son up and gave him a sloppy kiss, "he sure does." Joseph said.

As Seto helped Solomon into the Manor. As they sat down on the couch, Solomon looked at Seto and he asked, "you can tell me it's none of my business, do you like Joseph, I mean really like him?"

Seto blushed as he said, "yes I do like him, but I''ve never really told him how I feel." Solomon smiled as he touched Seto's cheek. Then he said, son, you need to let him know."

Just then the front door opened and Helga and Joseph carrying Ian came in. Ian saw both Seto and Solomon sitting there, and he got excited and was babbling something as he pointed towards the two sitting on the couch.

Roland walked into the to the room and started laughing at the commotion in the room. "Dinner is ready, and there is even a chair for this little guy." Roland said as he reached for Ian.

Everyone followed Roland into the dining room, where they found hamburgers, French fries, iced tea and if course a high chair right beside Joseph. The cook made sure that Ian's dinner was pureed and the right temperature.

When Joseph put Ian in the chair and did up the belt, Ian's eyes got really big. He tried to touch the food and put it into his mouth. Somethings tasted good and some Ian spit out and made face.

Everyone tried not to laugh. They all enjoyed themselves, then Ian had to have a bath and Joseph gave him a bottle and he rocked his son until he went to sleep. When Joseph got ready for bed, he looked at his son and he closed his eyes and thanked God for allowing him to be the daddy of this beautiful baby boy.

While Joseph was getting to bed, there was s knock on the bedroom door, when he opened the door, there stood Seto. "Can I help you?" Joseph asked.

Seto took a deep breath and he said, "tomorrow, can we talk?" Joseph said, "alright, after breakfast and I bathe Ian, we can talk." Seto nodded his head and left.

Joseph closed the door and went back to bed. As he laid there, he wondered what Seto wanted to talk about. He turned off the light and went to sleep.

Chapter Seven next. Please R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

The next morning after breakfast, Joey took Ian upstairs, gave him a bath, got him changed and went downstairs. Solomon was sitting in the big recliner and when he saw Joseph coming down the stairs with Ian, Solomon held out his arms and Ian started babbling and smiling that toothless grin, Joseph smiled and walked over and let Solomon hold his great- grandson.

When Joseph sat down on the couch, Solomon asked, "Joseph what's going on?"

Just before he answered, Seto walked into the room. When Solomon saw the way Joseph blushed as he looked at him.

Seto walked over to where Joey, Ian and Solomon were and he said, "good morning." Solomon swore that Joseph was going to either faint or just run. He had to stifle the laughter that was about to erupt from his throat. It was so cute seeing Joseph getting his feathers ruffled by Seto.

"Good morning" Solomon said. Joseph looked like he swallowed something that didn't agree with him, he looked like he was going to throw up. Just then Ian started babbling something and pointing at Seto. Solomon laughed and said, "I think Ian wants to know what's going on?"

Seto laughed as he knelt in front of Ian and said, "well I want to take your daddy out to lunch, but I don't know if he'll come out with me. Ian do you think that I'm a nice guy?"

Ian looked at Joey, then he was babbling something and pointing towards Seto and then

he looked at Joseph, that's all it took, Joey smiled at his son and he kissed Ian's cheek and said, "alright I'll have lunch with you, and thanks for asking."

Seto bent down beside Ian and said, "I'll have your daddy home before dinner." Then he kissed Ian cheek. Ian giggled as he touched Seto's face. Solomon smiled at them and said, "we'll be just fine , you two go and enjoy yourselves." Joey kissed his son and then he and Seto left.

When they got outside Seto asked, "what kind of food do you like?" Joey laughed and said, "my friends would say anything that doesn't bite me back." Seto chuckled as he drove the car out on the road. "I know a nice restaurant that specializes in great Italian food, does that sound good to you?" Joey's stomach made rumbling sound and that made them laugh. "That sounds great." Joey said.

While they ate, they told eachother their likes and dislikes. It seemed that they had a few things in common. By the time Seto paid the bill, Joey knew that the feelings he has for Seto were real, now he just had to find the words to tell Seto how he felt. Seto sensed that Joey was having trouble, so said, "let's go." When they were out by the car, Seto pulled Joey into his arms and gently kissed him.

This took Joey by surprise, but then he returned Seto's kiss. When Seto lifted his head, he smiled down ay Joey and he said, "I guess you feel the same for me." Joey blushed and nodded his head, then he said, "we have to go slow, I have Ian to think about."

Seto held him in his arms and said, "I understand, and I agree, can we start seeing eachother and of course Ian?" Joey held tight to Seto and told him, "it isn't just the fact that I have Ian to think about, it's that my so called dad loved to beat the hell out of me when he got drunk."

Seto looked Joey in the eye and said, "I swear I'd never hurt you and if I tried to hurt Ian, there is enough people in our lives that would make sure that I'd never live another day." Joey thought that he loved Seto before, but when Seto told Joey about not only himself, but when he talked about Ian, well that made Joey love him all the more.

When Seto drove up to the Manor, Joey turned towards Seto and said, "I never in a million years would of thought that you could want me. I'm not in your league."

Seto stopped the car, turned towards Joey and undid his seat belt, then he took Joey into his arms and thoroughly kissed him. " Do you think that I go around kissing people if I didn't have feelings towards them?"

Joey has tears in his eyes as he listened to what Seto said, he reached up and touched Seto's face, then he brought Seto's face down and kissed him in back.

Back inside Solomon was rocking Ian and humming an old lullaby so Ian would take a nap. He was wondering how Joseph and Seto were doing.

When the front door opened, Ian raised his head and looked at Solomon as if to say, "is that my daddy?" Solomon smiled back at Ian and said, "look over there, that's your daddy and Seto. Ian smiled that beautiful smile as he saw his daddy. Babbling something that no one knew what he was saying, but the love Joseph saw in Ian's eyes made him reached for his son and the sloppy kisses that Ian gave him was worth more then all the money in the world.

Ian reached for Seto, who held him for his own sloppy kiss and if Seto didn't know better, Ian was welcoming him into his life. Tears filled Joseph and Solomon's eyes.

Chapter Eight Next. Please R/R


	8. Chapter 8

Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

As their relationship progressed, Ian was always put first. Joseph talked to not only Solomon but to Ian too. Solomon listened to what Joseph said about his feelings towards Seto, then smiled as Joseph talked to Ian about his how he felt about Seto, then Joey listened to what his son said.

Solomon chuckled as Joseph told Ian, and how Ian's facial expressions change and how used his hands as he babbled to his daddy about Seto. Joseph picked Ian up, held and kissed his cheek. Joseph couldn't believe how much his life has changed for the best since he found Ian.

As the days passed, Solomon got bether, better enough for him to go back to the Game Shop. Yami was elated because he missed Solomon. Joseph was happy too, but he wished that Solomon didn't have to leave.

Solomon sensed that something was bothering Joseph. One morning while Joseph was feeding Ian, Solomon asked, "Joseph, what's wrong?"

Joseph paused in between spoonfuls of baby cereal, which didn't make Ian very happy, and he looked at Solomon and said, "you're the only real family I have, and I don't want to lose you too."

Solomon got up, walked over to where Joseph was sitting, and he put his arms around Joseph and said, "listen to me, I know that you miss your mom and sister, it was horrible what happened, but now you have a son and Seto loves you, so you'll never be alone. I'll be at the Game Shop, so all you have to do is come visit."

Ian was done eating, and he knew something was wrong, so he took a fistful of cereal and tossed it at his hitting Joseph right in the nose. Solomon started laughing and because he couldn't be mad at Ian, Joseph starting laughing too. " I think Ian is telling you to listen to me. " Solomon said.

Just then Roland, Helga, Seto and Mokuba came into the room. Helga asked, "what's got Ian's diapers in a bunch?" The expression on Joseph's face was priceless, and Roland had to sit down or fall on his butt laughing so hard. Mokuba starred at his parents and Solomon chuckled as he told Mokuba, "what your mother said was an different way of paying don't get yourself all worked up.

Mokuba shook his head and said, "why didn't she just say that?" Solomon chuckled and said, "that's just who your mom is." Roland then said, "Solomon, how about we get you home first thing in the morning?"

Ian started babbling and waving his arms, as if he agreed with that. Solomon smiled at his great-grand son and said, "I agree." Helga went to tell the chef to prepare one great going away dinner for Solomon.

Helga went to talk to the Chef about the dinner for Solomon. Helga then asked everyone to dress in their best clothes. Then the morning of the dinner, Joseph still couldn't get use to the idea that soon Solomon wouldn't be there.

Joseph was outside pushing Ian in his stroller, when Seto found them. "Joey, I know that soon you'll miss not having Solomon here, but I'll be here, and you can count on always count on me." Joey had tears in his eyes as he listened to what Seto was saying. "Thanks that means s lot to not only me but Ian too." Seto walked over to Joey, took him in his arms and really kissed him. When Seto lifted his head Ian raised his arms. When Seto picked him up, Ian grabbed Seto's face and gave him a real sloppy kiss.

That night, everything was ready for the special dinner. After everyone has eaten, a huge cake was brought out. On the top of the cake was written, "to one of the greatest men in the world."

After everyone was done, Roland stood up, he held his glass high and said, "Solomon, you are the man that most men wished they could be." Then everyone lifted their glasses too.

Joseph was the last one to toast Solomon. Ian helped me write this. It comes straight from our hearts.

To Grandpa:

You were the only man who showed me love.

If you weren't there, I wouldn't be here today.

When I came to you with the bundle who turned out to be here Ian, you showed me compassion and never threw me out.

Ian helped me write this. He told me how he loved you and how you loved us too.

Grandpa, we love you now and will forever.

LOVE,

. Joseph and Ian Wheeler.

Solomon got up and went over to Joseph, and he held him in his arms and said, "I couldn't more proud of you as I am right now. You and Ian couldn't be more like father and son even if he were your real son." Then Solomon kissed Joseph and he gave Ian sloppy kiss that had Ian giggle.

Chapter Nine Next. Please R/R


	9. Chapter 9

Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

Before Solomon went home, he asked Joseph a question about his father. "Joseph somethings been bothering me and I don't know if you have an answer to what happened to your father after you and Yami found me?" This took Joseph completely by surprise. "I think I know, but to be sure you'd better talk to Yami about it." Alright I will, but that can wait till I get home, in the mean time, can we go see if Ian's awake. Solomon said.

When they got up stairs, they heard Ian laughing and a man's deep voice making weird sounds. As Joseph opened the door to Ian's room, they both chuckled as they saw Roland playing with Ian as he was changing his diaper. Ian looked towards the door and when he saw both Solomon and his daddy standing there, he started babbling and pointing towards them.

Roland chuckled as he put clean clothes on Ian and he said, "it's been quite awhile since I changed a diaper, but it's like they say, once you've done it you never forget, and they're right." Roland picked up Ian and put him in Joseph's arms and said, "guess you two can take over." Then he left.

When Solomon was feeding Ian his breakfast, Joseph went to call Yami. "Hello, Game Shop how can I help you?"

"Yami, it's Joey and I need to ask you a question. When we found Solomon on the ground behind the Shop, what happened to dear old daddy?" There was silence on the other end, then Yami said, "when you bring Solomon home, we can talk."

"Alright, but it won't be just the two of us, Solomon wants to know too." Then Yami said, "I'll have Bakura and Marik here too, to answer any questions, and Joseph went, please thank Seto and his family for letting Solomon stay there while he healed. Also, how is your son?"

Joseph said, "you'll see for yourself, I'm bringing him with us, oh yea, Seto, his mom and dad will be with us too." Yami sighed and said, "more the merrier, isn't that what Solomon says." Joseph laughed and said, "see you tomorrow."

When Joseph hung up the phone and turned to go into the kitchen, there stood Seto. "who were you talking to, and what about your father?" Seto asked. Joseph tried to just walk away, but there was something in Seto's face that told Joseph to tell him about the call. "Listen, you'll know more about that call tomorrow. Please can we just end our conversation there?" "Alright, I guess. Solomon wanted you to know that Ian needs his bath." Then Seto walked away. "Boy, you're such an idiot Wheeler." Joey himself.

Joey went to take Ian upstairs for his bath, when Seto came behind him and said, "I'm sorry for acting like we're engaged or even married. I had no right to judge you simply because of hearing you talk to someone on the phone."

Joey smiled at him and walked up and kissed his cheek and said, "I'm not use to anyone caring about me, thank you." I need to get Ian upstairs for a bath, want to help me?" As they walked upstairs, Joey told Seto about how he and Solomon found his dad changing Ian's dirty diaper and all the funny noises he was making.

Seto laughed and said, "yeah that sounds just like his dad." Then he told Joey about his mom and dad making funny faces and noises when Mokuba was a baby. I really thought that they had lost their minds."

Ian loved the attention he got not only from his daddy, but from Seto too. The dirty diaper wasn't hard for either of them, but when Seto starting giving Ian a bath, well it was more like a water slide. Ian loved splashing and kicking water all over the bath, but when Ian decided to pretend he was an submarine and disappeared beneath the water nearly gave Seto to have a stroke. Joey grabbed Ian out of the water and wrapped him in a towel, then he turned to Seto and asked, "are you alright?"

Just when Seto was about to answer Joey, his mom came into the room. She smiled, because she had seen what happened, and she said, "your brother use to do the same thing, but you were to young to remember." This little rascal sure loves the water. Then she just walked off. Seto got Ian dried and changed, then they went downstairs.

It was such a nice day, Helga suggested to Joseph, "why don't the three if you put Ian in the stroller and walk around in the back yard for awhile." After they were gone, Roland look at his wife and asked, "what do you have planned in that sweet brain of yours?"

Chapter Ten Next. Please R/R

A/N: Solomon and Joseph learn what happened to "good old dad."


	10. Chapter 10

Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

When the bell rang, Yami came to find out who was there. Tears filled Yami's eyes as he saw Solomon standing there. Solomon smiled and held out his arms and Yami walked into them "It's good to have you here, I really missed you." Yami said. "I missed you too." Solomon said.

Solomon then said, " I want to introduce you to Seto's parents. This is Roland and this beautiful lady is Seto's mom, her name is Helga, and this bundle of joy is Joseph's son, Ian Matthew."

Yami welcomed everyone and when he looked at Ian, Ian started babbling and he pointed at Yami. Solomon laughed at the look on Yami's face and said, "I guess he's saying he likes it here." Just then the door opened and in walked Bakura and Marik.

Helga stepped closer to Roland and she took Ian into her arms. Joseph smiled at her and said, "this is Bakura and Marik, and their barks are worse then their bites."

Bakura walked over to Solomon and engulfed him in his arms and said, "we thought that we lost you." Marik went over and hugged Solomon and then he walked over to Seto and held out his hand. Marik then he thanked Seto and his parents for taking care of a very loved man. Roland said, "it was a pleasure taking care of not only Solomon but also Joseph and his son."

"Yami, please get our guests something to drink." Solomon said. Solomon then walked over to Roland and he said, "please excuse my manners, but both Joseph and I need to speak with Yami, Bakura and Marik." Roland smiled at him and said, "I understand."

Yami, Bakura, Marik, Joseph and Solomon went into tow back yard. "Alright, please tell us what happened after Joseph and Yami got to me, and please tell us the truth." Bakura said, "please sit down here, then he said, when we felt your distress, both Marik and I used our powers and got here to find you on the around and you'd been beaten.

Then Yami and Joseph got here and when you said why hurt you, well we just went nuts. We took this bastards to the Shadow Realm and taught them to never hurt you or anyone we loved, we had fun teaching those men a lesson that they'll never forget, and they'll remember it over and over."

Solomon hugged all if them, then he looked at Joseph and asked, "does it bother you to hear what happened to your father?" Joseph laughed he said, "that man was never my father, my father died the day they my mother and sister died.

Solomon walked over to Yami, Bakura, and Marik and as tears ran down his withered face Solomon pulled them into his arm's and as he whispered an old Egyptian Prayer to ease their minds, bodies and souls as he kissed their cheeks.

Joseph went over next and he said, "I want to thank all of you for making damn sure that those so called men never hurt anyone ever again. Solomon has been more of a father or grandfather to me then anyone in the world." Joseph held out his hand to each of them, but they all grabbed hold of him and hugged him. Then Bakura said, "when can we meet your son?"

When they went back in, Ian was trying to pull himself up by the couch. When he saw his daddy he reached out, smiled that beautiful grin, and fell right on his bottom. Joseph tried to get to his son, but Solomon put an arm out and softly said, "he needs encouragement to be able to try again."

Joseph knelt down on his knees and held out his arms and smiling at his son, he said " Ian, you're getting to be a big boy now, can you try it again?"

Ian pulled himself up again, and carefully he to baby steps, he was able to walk along the couch to get to his daddy. Tears ran down Joseph's face as he held his son in his arms and he looked at Seto and said, "he's growing up, my baby is growing up fast."

Then Joseph kissed his cheeks and standing up Joseph walked over to Yami, Bakura and Marik and said," this is my son, Ian Matthew Wheeler. Then as Ian smiled, he started grunting and Yami said, "the last time he did that, oh he left a very smelly diaper for his daddy."

Joseph laughed as he got another diaper, walked into the other room and changed Ian's sticky diaper, Joseph smiled at his son and said in a teary voice, "you''ve changed my life and I'll always give thanks to who ever sent you to me." Ian touched his daddy's face and babbled something and then gave Joseph a sloppy kiss as if to say I love boy daddy.

As Joseph walked back into the room carrying Ian, everyone was chuckling because Ian was still babbling and waving his hand as if he were talking to his daddy, and Joseph was talking back to his son. When Bakura, Yami and Marik saw them, Yami turned to Solomon and asked, "what's going on?" Solomon laughed and told him, "Joseph's having a conversation with his hand son."

Chapter Eleven Next. Please. R/R


	11. Chapter 11

Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

One of the hardest things Joseph ever had to do, was to watch Solomon leave. He wanted to go to Egypt to see his old friend Professor Hawkins and spend time with Yugi and Ryou who were helping the Professor Hawkins with one of the digs he was working on.

When it was time for the flight out of Domino Airport, it was all Joseph could do not to cry. Solomon said, "Listen to me Joseph, this isn't goodbye, we'll see eachother someday. Now let me hold this bundle of joy.

Ian knew something wasn't right, so he put his chubby hands on Solomon's face. Then as Ian looked into Solomon's eyed he babbled something and then he laid his head against Solomon's chest and as he lifted his head he gave Solomon a big sloppy kiss.

Just as they announced the flight that Solomon was to board, Roland, Helga and Mokuba all told him goodbye, then it was Joseph's turn.

Solomon took Joseph into his arms and as he hugged him, Solomon kissed Joseph and he said, "take care of yourself, this beautiful boy and give Seto all your love and you'll find everything you've ever wanted, and remember that I'm just a phone call away." Then Solomon hugged Joseph one more time and he walked down the walkway and got onto the plane.

As the plane took off, Yami put his arm around Joseph and said, "don't worry, as soon as I can get the Game Shop locked up, I intend to take a flight to Egypt and not only will I watch out for him, but so will Yugi. I promise to keep in touch and let all of you know how Solomon is." Joseph thanked him and as they got ready to go home, Joseph closed his eyes and said s prayer that Solomon will be alright.

As the days passed, Joseph got calls and a few letters letting them all that everything and everyone was alright , so now Joseph began his new life. As the days passed, Ian was growing like a weed. One day, Seto asked his mom, "can you please watch Ian, I want to take Joseph out to dinner." Helga smiled ad she listened to her eldest son. She secretly hoped Seto would as Joseph to marry him.

That evening Seto took Joseph out to dinner and as they were eating, Seto asked Joseph how he was. Joseph took a deep breath, then he smiled and said, "I'm getting better, what Solomon said to me the day he left is starting to mean so much to me "

Seto reached out his hand and when Joseph took it and held in touch did Seto ask, "what did Solomon say to you?" Joseph squeezed Seto's hand and said, "I was afraid of losing another person from my life and that's when Solomon told me that I'd never be alone because I had not only only my precious son, but I had your love to keep warm and safe, but that I would have your family too."

Then Seto got down on one knee and took a black box out of his pocket and asked, "Joseph will you marry me and allow me to adopt Ian and make him our son?" Tears filled Joseph's eyes and he listened to what Seto asked him, and he swallowed and said, "yes, I'll marry you and then Ian will have a papa love him."

Seto slipped the ring on Joseph's finger and he leaned down and lovingly kissed Joseph. When they were through eating, Seto held Joseph's hand as they walked out to the car and as they got in, Seto turned and said, "do you think Solomon and the others will come back for the wedding?" Joseph looked at Seto and said, "I love you think" then he leaned over and kissed Seto.

When they got home and walked into the living room, Helga was holding Ian's hand as he tried to walk, and when she saw Joseph standing there, Helga said, "Ian who is that?" She pointed to Joseph and with that beautiful smile Ian said, "Dada." Joseph's eyes filled with tears as he walked over and took his son into his arms and as the tears ran down his face, he said, "yes, I'm your dada."

Seto walked up behind Joseph and put arm around him, and leaned over to kiss Ian, then Seto said, "I asked Joseph to marry me and he said yes." Everyone in the room started cheering and that caused Ian to start babbling and laughing as if knew what was happening. Helga smiled at them and asked, "when will the wedding be?"

Seto told his mom, "we haven't really decided yet, one thing I have decided was to contact Solomon and let him know and find out if all of them can come to the wedding." Roland smiled at Seto and Joseph and said, "there won't be any handy panky until after the wedding."

Mokuba looked at his mom and asked, "what dad said, is that one of those old peoples way of talking?" About then you could of heard a pin drop, and Mokuba took off running with Roland right on his arms heels.

Joseph looked at his son who was trying to understand what was going on. Seto chyckled at Ian's expression and said, "aren't they funny." When Joseph, Seto and Helga started to laugh, well so did Ian.

Chapter Twelve Next. Please R/R


	12. Chapter 12

Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

So now began their lives together with their son Ian. He sure was growing fast. He was crawling everywhere. One afternoon after Ian's nap, Joseph took him outside to get enjoy the day. Seto joined them and Ian held up his arms for Seto to pick him up.

Helga went out to find them, when she smiled at the scene before her. Seto was holding Ian in his arm's, and standing beside him was Joseph. Ian smile that beautiful smile, but it wasn't toothless any more.

Joseph went to touch Ian's face, when Ian grabbed his hand and took one of Joseph's fingers and stuck it into his mouth. What happened next could of been from a comedy, because when Ian bit down on Joseph's fingers, well the expression on Joseph's face was priceless.

Helga nearly sat on the ground laughing, Seto didn't know what was happening, poor Ian didn't know what he did, only that it felt good biting on his daddy's finger. When Joseph let out a small sound of distress, then Ian began to cry. When Ian started crying, Joseph got his finger back.

Seto chuckled because he remembered when Mokuba was teething Seto got his finger bit more the once, so Seto held Ian to his chest and softly talked to him. After his finger stopped hurting he held Ian his son and told him, "daddy's alright then he kissed Ian's cheek and tickled him until Ian started laughing.

Roland went outside to find out where his son wife was, and found her getting up and wiping her face. "What's going in?" Roland asked. Helga still trying to get her breath "you should of been out here. Ian's teething and neither Joseph or Seto knew until Ian put his father's finger in his mouth." Roland started to chuckled as he said, "how's Joseph now?"

Seto walked over to his parents and wiping tears from his face, he said, "I bet next time Joseph' s going to be more careful."

Joseph walked over with Ian's head against his shoulder, "I just learned to make sure not to put my finger in my son's mouth."

Everyone laughed including Ian. Roland chucked then he said, "Joseph, someone by the name of Ryou called, he said that they've nearly finished with dig, whatever that means " Joseph thanked him and he said," I'll call him back later, but right now I've got a sticky diaper with my name on it." As he and Seto went inside, Helga looked at her husband and said, "I hope Solomon's alright."

Seto told Joseph, "I'll change Ian, then you can call and find out how Solomon and the others are." Joseph kissed Seto and told him, "this is one of the reasons I love you." Joseph talked with Solomon and found out "that in another two weeks they'd be done and coming back to Domino, then Solomon asked, "how are things there?"

Laughing, Joseph told him "about how Ian's trying to crawl and how just a little while ago, Ian used his finger for a teething ring." Solomon laughed and told Joseph, "I can hardly wait to get back so I can see all of you and hold your beautiful son. I'll let you know when we are coming home." After he hung up the phone he wiped away the tears, then he turned around and said, "Solomon and the others will be coming back, he'll call and let us know when."

Joseph walked over and picked up Ian and kissing his cheek, Joseph said, "Ian, did you know great-grandpa is coming home." Ian smiled and reached for daddy's finger and Joseph laughed and said, "not this time." Seto then said, "I think we need to get a few teething rings."

Helga went with Seto and Joseph to get something's for Ian and that included teething rings. While they were shopping, Roland and Mokuba were in charge of watching Ian, little did Mokuba know was he was going to get a crash course of child care. While Mokuba was sitting on the floor playing with Ian, Mokuba noticed that Ian was turning red in the face and then there was a horrible smell coming from Ian.

"Dad, Ian really stinks" Mokuba said. Roland laughed and said, "you're a doctor, haven't you ever taken care of children in the hospital?" Mokuba gave his dad dirty look as he picked Ian up and went to change him. Roland nearly fell out of the chair laughing as he listened to Mokuba choke and gag as he changed his nephew.

When the others got home, Mokuba glared at Joseph and his brother as he said, "I'm never getting married and having kids, their not only noisy, but they sure do stink when they poop their diapers." As Mokuba left the room, laughter followed him. When Ian woke up he smiled as he saw his daddy and when he looked at Seto he smiled and as he held out his arms he said, "mamma." This made tears fill Seto's eyes, Joseph went over and as Seto held Ian Joseph asked Seto in a whisper, "are you upset?" Seto kissed Ian and as he looked at the man he was going to marry and said, "we're getting married and soon I guess I"ll become his momma, so no I don't mind at all. Then he kissed Joseph and Ian.

Helga went over to where they were and said, "I think we really need to start planning this wedding, don't you?"

Chapter Thirteen Next. Please R/R


	13. Chapter 13

Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirteen

Joseph kept in contact with Solomon by writing letters and once in awhile when he could, Solomon would call. Solomon loved getting pictures of everyone, especially those of Ian. Solomon laughed so hard when Joseph wrote about how Ian bit Joseph's finger because he was cutting teeth.

Solomon promised to let Joseph know when they'd be coming home, especially after being told that Seto and Joseph were getting married. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, and neither would the others."

Joseph wrote to the only man who saw something in him that was great and Solomon told him that everyday. Joseph would show Ian the pictured he had of Solomon and he'd say, "see Ian, this is your great-grandpa Solomon." Ian would smile that beautiful smile but now he had two teeth and trying to cut one more.

Today they are at the Airport waiting for the flight from Egypt to land. Joseph was so excited that he couldn't sit still. He'd walk around pushing the stroller with Ian in it. Every once in while he'd stop and kneeling down beside Ian Joseph would say, "see those planes, well soon the one with your great-grandpa Solomon would be landing." Seto walked over and said, "if you don't calm down you'll be a wreck before they get here."

Then they announced that Flight 34 from Egypt would be disembarking at Gate J. Roland, Helga and Mokuba accompanied Seto, Joseph and Ian to that gate. A lot of people got off and then Joseph saw him. Tears filled his eyes as Solomon walked towards them. Joseph was engulfed in those gently but strong arms he remembered. Solomon wiped away the tears as he kissed Joseph's check.

Solomon smiled at the others there, but he couldn't wait to hold this sweet beautiful boy in his arms. Seto picked up Ian and placed him in Solomon's waiting arms. At first, Ian didn't know who this man was, then Solomon said, "who is this beautiful little boy." Then Ian's eyes got big and he put his hands on Solomon's face and gave him a big sloppy kiss. Solomon smiled and said, "you're just what this old man needs a shot of youth."

Solomon smiled at Seto and told him, "you're just what these two need and I thank whoever sent you into their lives." Solomon went over and shook hands with Roland and as their eyes met, they both knew that words weren't needed to convey what they both felt. Then Solomon walked over to Helga and kissed her and said, "I can see where your sons get their love and compassion from. You are a have a very loving soul. Then he walked over to Mokuba and shook his hand and told him, "you are a very compassionate doctor."

Solomon went to introduce everyone to Seto's parents and brother then he said, "now when is this wedding?" Roland laughed and said, "alright, why don't we get all of you settled then you all can come to our home for dinner and we can discuss the wedding."

Ian didn't want Solomon to leave he started to fuss and then Joseph kissed him and said, "you'll see your great-grandpa tonight." Solomon touched Ian's face and then Ian grabbed his hand and tried to bite his finger but what Ian didn't know that his daddy had told how he would use anyone's fingers for a teething ring. Solomon smiled and said, "not this time my sweet boy." Then he kissed Ian's cheek.

After Ronald had dropped everyone home, he drove home. Helga went to get dinner started and after Joseph got Ian down for a nap he went to find out if he could help. As she started preparing the meal, she asked Joseph, "have you or Seto decided what you would say to eachother for your vows?"

About then Seto and Roland walked into the kitchen and heard what Helga asked Joseph and it took Seto by surprise. Seto went over and stood beside Joseph and looked at his mom and said, "are you for real. We really have to say things to eachother so that everyone can hear?" Roland looked at his wife and then they both started laughing. Seto, it isn't that hard all you do is tell Joseph how he much he means to you and Joseph tells you how he feels about you too."

Seto looked at his parents and said, "so thats all we have to do is it, well it isn't that easy. How does anyone really find the words to express how much he loves the one he's going to marry?"

Joseph walked over and stood in front of Seto and put his hand over Seto's heart and said, "just say what's in your heart." Then right there he kissed Seto and it was one heck of s kiss. "Alright everyone out of my kitchen so I can get dinner ready." When Seto and Joseph left Roland looked at his wife and said, "that was one hell of a kiss, but it can't compare to this." He took Helga into his arms and kissed her senseless. He smiled at the look on her face, turned and walked off. She smiled and thought, "that man of mine still has it." As she went back to preparing the meal.

Dinner was an success everyone enjoyed themselves especially Ian. He loved all the attention he was getting, but soon he was yawning and then Joseph said, "this little one needs his sleep" so everyone said goodnight and after Ian was in his bed, Joseph came back and they began to plan the wedding.

Chapter Fourteen Next. Please R/R


	14. Chapter 14

Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fourteen

It was a beautiful day for a wedding. Helga asked the kitchen staff to help her with making the wedding cake and fixing the food for the reception. Upstairs Joseph was changing Ian's diaper and he talked to his son about how soon he'd have a mamma because his daddy was going to marry Seto.

There was knock on his door, he was holding Ian when he opened the door and found Solomon standing there. Ian's face lit up with his smile and he reached for his great-grandpa and Joseph let Solomon hold him. "What's wrong?" Joseph asked. Smiling Solomon said, "nothings wrong. I wondered if I could be the one to give you away."

About that time Ian started waving his arms and looked right at his daddy and said what sounded like, "me too." Both Solomon and Joseph stared at Ian and they started to laugh, then Joseph kissed his son and told him, "alright, Ian you can walk beside your great-grandpa and me."

Just then Seto walked into the room and asked them, "why are you two laughing?" When Joseph told him, Seto picked up Ian and kissed him and said, "you're getting real big aren't you?" Ian smiled at him and said what sounded like, "me big." (Joseph and Seto decided to surprise everyone with Ian and Solomon giving him away to Seto.)

After breakfast Helga told everyone, "alright, I expect everyone to make sure that their clothes are picked out and ready for the big day. Then tears filled her eyes and Roland went over and pulled her into his arms and softly said, "honey we're not losing our son, we're gaining another son and an grandson that is just fantastic."

Joseph holding Ian, Seto and Mokuba went to their mom and Mokuba wiped her face and kissed her and softly told her, "you are the best mom in the world." Helga smiled and looked at Roland and said, "we're are the luckiest parents in the world, now everyone get out and start getting ready."

Everything was ready and then Solomon holding Ian's hand, they walked Joseph up to where Seto stood. Everyone smiled at how big Ian was as he held onto Solomon's hand. A very dear friend of Rolands was going to perform the ceremony. "We are gathered here to witness the binding of these two people.

Then Dave said, " Do you Joseph William Wheeler take Seto Eugene Kaiba as your life partner?" Joseph looked at the man he loved and said, "I do."

Then Dave looked at Seto and asked, "Do you Seto Eugene Kaiba take Joseph William Wheeler as your lifIe partner?" Seto looked at the man who was the other half of his heart and said, "I do."

Just before Dave finished the ceremony Ian squirmed out of Solomon's arms and he stood in the aisle and in a loud voice he raised his arms and he seemed to say, "me do." Dave smiled and said, "I guess I forget to ask your son."

Ian nodded his head yes, then Joseph went and picked up their son and as they stood beside eachother holding Ian between them, they exchanged rings and as Dave said, "you can kiss your mate, they kissed eachother and then they kissed their son.

Then Roland, Helga, Mokuba, Solomon and the staff all come and there was hugs and kisses as they all wished the couple lots of happiness. Then Helga said, "let's go to the dining room we have a cake that needs to be cut and lots of good food. It was a very joyous time for everyone. Both Seto and Joseph both decided to spend their honeymoon time being a family.

So began the happiest time for the newlywed couple and their very exuberant son. Ian didn't know really what was happening, all he knew was now he had two very special people in his life. His daddy and mamma.

The End:

A/N: I want to thank the following for reading and reviewing this story even if they didn't like it.

dancing elf, Jasmine, Cascade 00, Jilkangeljinx8, Guest, dragonlady222, SMYGO4EVA, zero out of ten, liliDreamer89, fire dragonheart, xxDeadSmilexx, Nychell21 and anyone else.


End file.
